Omega
by KneesandWings13
Summary: Jane is a foundling omega, who despite all her efforts, finds the only alpha she wants is already mated. As she struggles to ignore her feelings, she hopes she won't lose not only her new friendship with his mate, but the trust and help of the family who has done so much for her. (Alphas and Omegas) (F/M & M/M) Warnings: M for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

~Omegas~

"I want you to explain it to me." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

"My therapist called what I did an addiction. He told me that I had hyper sexuality, which is a fancy term for nymphomania. Or whatever. I can't remember when it first started, but according to my therapist, there was nothing normal about a highly paid graphic designer feeling the need to get paid for sex. And I am sure that the rational part of me agreed with him. I used to think that it was harmless, but that was before, before everything changed. Before I ended up here with you. But I'm getting ahead of myself I guess. Was there something more specific you wanted to know?"

"How old were you the first time you sold yourself?"

"I was 17, I had just got done with my junior year project, and I had a boyfriend, but…"

"But he wasn't enough to satisfy you?" His eyes searched mine.

"No." I shifted slightly, trying to think why I had done it. "He was a great guy, always treated me like a princess."

"And after you were done that night, how did you feel?" His voice was soft, compelling.

"Better. More satisfied than I'd ever felt before. But it left me with an itch for more, like I had just discovered a new drug."

He nodded. "Most addictions feel that way, at first, then as I'm sure you discovered, more was never enough?"

"Nothing I did was ever enough." I fingered the bars that separated us. "But that's why I am here, right? That's why…" I wasn't sure how to say 'that's why you kidnapped me and stuck me in this cell and demanded to know all about my crazy addiction'.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You are here," he gestured at the bars, "because I and those like me think you are special. You're not the first young person that's sat in this cell and answered my questions, but you are one of the few that most of us agree upon."

"So you kidnapped me because I'm a special kind of nymphomaniac?" I gave a humorless laugh.

"Exactly. I will be back in an hour, once we have decided what to do with you and were you will be sent." He turned and walked away.

I paced the empty cell, it was four stone walls and bars, a stone bench. When I looked through the bars, it seemed the stone hallways went on forever in either direction. I thought about the man who had questioned me, he was nondescript at best, but he wasn't the one who had taken me. I shuddered at the thought. The one who had kidnapped me came out of nowhere, literally, and I barely got a glimpse of his cold blue eyes before he somehow rendered me unconscious.

I didn't want to be here. And it wasn't because I was afraid, it was because I didn't know when I would get my next 'fix'. I'd been going out almost every night, finding a way to scratch my itch, then going home to a strong drink. The feeling was getting stronger, and my pacing picked up. He had been right about it being an addiction, and like most addictions, the more you think about it, the worse the craving gets. I wanted a clock, a watch, something. He had said an hour, but it felt like three had passed already. I stretched out on the stone bench, and tried that deep breathing technique my therapist had suggested.

~Alphas~

"And you're sure she's an Omega?" Michael asked. "I just don't want the other's to be disappointed before I bring them to see her." Ezekiel nodded, "I understand, and I am sure they will not be disappointed." Michael dismissed him with a wave, and walked downstairs, where his siblings and their mates waited. They all turned to him expectantly.

Michael took an unneeded breath, and addressed them. "Ezekiel assures me that she's an omega. Any volunteers?" There was a brief moment of silence, and Michael saw Jasmine nudging Gabriel and signing something at him. He rolled his eyes, and sighed. "I guess Jasmine and I are volunteering," he smirked and looked at his mate, "do you ever stop talking?" She huffed and signed _you wish_.

They made their way downstairs, then down the long hallway that led to the elevator. Once inside, Gabriel turned to his mate pulled her close, pressing his face into her neck. She nuzzled back happily and sighed, giving his bottom a squeeze. _Can't wait to get you alone later_ she signed. He huffed and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent and grazing his teeth along her mating mark. She whimpered, and signed _we'll have time for that later_. He gave her neck a playful nip before withdrawing, earning him a hard nudge in the ribs. The doors opened, and they joined hands and headed down the long hallway.

~Omegas~

I rolled off the bench as I heard footsteps approaching, and I smelled them. I wasn't sure why I was able to pick up on everyone's scent so well, but these were different than any I had ever smelt. A strong masculine scent, like dark chocolate and sex, then a feminine smell, like cherry blossoms and honey. But what itched at the back of my mind was the scents together was telling my brain something, but I couldn't figure out what. The approached the bars, and I took them in. He wasn't overly tall, but he radiated power and I felt a shiver of fear, even though his golden eyes looked soft and friendly. The woman, barely 19 I guessed, had curly red-orange hair and almost inhumanly bright green eyes. As I looked at her I felt the fear leave my body, and she made me feel, well, safe wasn't quite the right word, but close enough. They were holding hands, and it clicked in my mind they were together, married I guessed. The female looked at the male and I saw her doing sign language at him. He smiled and nodded, then looked back at me.

"I'm Gabriel, and this is my mate, Jasmine. I didn't catch your name?" I tried to look him in the eyes and couldn't so I looked at her as I spoke. "It's Jane. And could I ask why I am really here? Besides being a sex addict and all that?" I saw Jasmine huff a laugh and elbow Gabriel, her hands signing quickly. He waggled his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Well, Jane, I know Ezekiel told you you're 'special' but we are here to explain what's actually going on. You are not our prisoner, by any means. We brought you here because you are what my kind calls an Omega. It's basically a fancy term given to humans that are able to reproduce with anything angelic." I stared for a moment, because the rational part of my mind told me that he was loco, but something deeper in my subconscious was reacting to his words.

"So it sounds like you brought me here for making angel babies? But I'm not your prisoner, okay…" I snarked. I heard Jasmine gasp and I was suddenly up against the wall, those gold eyes burning into mine. "Don't get bitchy at me, child, or you will regret it." And just as quickly, he was back on the other side of the bars, Jasmine signing something at him. He took a breath and looked almost chastised, catching her hands and kissing her fingers. I was still a bit in shock, but, hey call me a believer.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I just, I need…" I felt my face get hot, they were perfect strangers and here I was trying to find a way to tell them 'let me out so I can screw someone'.

Gabriel nodded. "I know, trust me, I can smell it on you. That's the other thing, you are here so you don't get… forced into doing anything. Almost everyone upstairs has a mate, but we still have a couple alphas who we'd like to keep from tearing each other apart getting to you. Again, this is your choice. I am guessing you noticed our scents?" I fidgeted with the edge of my shirt and nodded. "Good. You're being able to scent is important. We need to find someone to take care of you that you agree with. There have been too many times when someone like you gets forced by someone they don't really want. The alphas here are trying to put a stop to that."

I took a shaky breath. "How long do I have to wait? This isn't the most comfortable place to be in." I hated my voice for a second, it sounded more soft and whining than I had meant it to. Gabriel smiled. "Not much longer. Jasmine and I will go upstairs and see how the others react to your scent. But if you'd like I can send another omega down here to keep you company?" Again I felt I sounded too desperate. "Please?"

~Alphas~

The elevator doors barely closed when Jasmine put her hands on her hips and huffed at her mate. _You're always so aggressive_ she signed. Was_ scaring her like that really necessary?_ Gabriel knew she had a point, but he wasn't really in a mood to be told off by his omega. He stepped closer and narrowed his eyes, a small growl emanating from him as he backed her into the corner of the elevator. "We both know that pushing my limits is a very, very bad idea." He hissed in her ear. Jasmine whimpered, pressing her face into his chest and nuzzled his neck. _I'll be a good girl_ she signed. _Forgive me?_ He nibbled at her ear. "For now." He whispered.

The four alphas sat at the dining table, discussing what to do with Jane. "We can't leave her downstairs forever," said Michael. "Gabriel did you send someone down for her?"

Gabriel nodded. "I sent Kevin, he's the easiest to get along with aside from Jas."

"We can't bring her up here with Gadreel and Samandriel, I suggest we let her get their scent and decide?" Lucifer added, his eyes flitting towards the kitchen where the omegas were eating dinner and chatting. "I'd rather not have any alphas fighting in here with my mate carrying my child."

Rafael leaned forward. "Agreed. Let's have the omega's get her as comfortable as possible and we will bring her something with their scents."

Gabriel turned and gave a quick thought towards his mate, and the four omegas headed out of the kitchen. Gabriel pulled Jasmine onto his lap, as Sarah slid in next to Luc, who put his arm around her and gently placed his hand on her belly. Adam stood behind Michael, placing his hand on his mates shoulder. Kylee came out last, still holding a half a sandwich and looking sheepish as she sat next to Rafael, who laughed and kissed her cheek.

_I'll get her blankets and pajamas, Kylee, if you haven't eaten everything maybe you can get her something decent to eat? Adam, grab us a case of bottled water also._

"Always so bossy little sister?" Michael asked Jasmine, winking. Gabriel laughed. "I told you she never shuts up." Jas turned and gave him a wide eyed innocent look, batting her eyelashes. _I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about._ Kylee nearly choked on her sandwich as she laughed with everyone. Adam finally regained his composure enough to speak. "Well, let's not keep her waiting."

~Omegas~

I decided I liked Kevin immediately, he was quiet and smelled like vanilla and old books. He talked softly, didn't ask any prying questions. We chatted quite a bit, when he paused suddenly and looked down the hallway. I heard the elevator, and immediately recognized Jasmine, along with two other scents that I knew were from omegas. The male one smelled earthy, and the other female smelled like peaches and cream. It struck me as funny that they looked a bit like they smelled. Peaches and cream came bounding ahead of the others, almost knocking over Kevin, holding a bunch of food that she maneuvered through the bars.

"Hi! I'm Kylee, I'm Rafael's mate. I brought you food, and this is Adam, Michael's mate, he's got some water for you!" I found her smile infectious. "Oh, and Jasmine has blankets and stuff." I took all the 'stuff' and Adam stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Here," he held out two plastic bags, "we'd like you to… when you are ready that is… take a scent of each of these and tell us what you think."

"Thanks." I grabbed one of the waters and downed it quickly. "I guess this means if I like one of these," I gestured towards the bags, "Then I get to leave sooner?" Jasmine nodded, then signed something towards Kylee, who translated. "Jas says there are plenty of alphas out there, these just happen to be the two closest. Take your time and don't rush it." I nodded, suddenly wanted to be alone, feeling weird about smelling some random guy's clothes in front of people.

"We should let you eat and get some rest." Kevin said quietly, and Jasmine nodded, grabbing Kylee and propelling her down the hallway. Adam followed, giving a brief wave. I heard them murmuring to each other as they waited for the elevator. I plopped onto the blankets, and noticed aside from a little of Jasmine's scent they were fresh. I looked at the bags and decided the food was less complicated, so I dug into it. Thankfully they had thought of everything. I found myself wondering if they had all been here first, wondering if Jasmine had stood here when she first saw Gabriel, and how had she responded. Ugh, I suddenly wished I hadn't sent her away.

"Kylee and Sarah were sitting right where you are now." Gabriel's voice nearly made me choke on the bite I had just taken. I stared up at him, he was leaning against the wall across from the bars. "As you can tell, Jasmin's a bit… different from the other omegas." I nodded, and continued stuffing food in my face. "There are two kinds of omegas, the majority being like you and the others, what we call 'foundlings'. Jasmine is a natural omega, they are born with unique gifts, and are a product of a female alpha and male omega. Female alphas are extremely rare, and they almost never take a male omega as a mate." I stopped eating and spoke. "That actually makes sense, she doesn't seem as timid or nervous as the others."

Gabriel sighed and then chuckled. "Yup, you can't tell at all that she was raised by a female alpha, can you?" I found myself giggling. "Nope, not one bit. But I can tell that you two are really good together. Do you think I will find something like that here?" He smiled and nodded. "I really believe you will. Just be patient, keep in mind mating should never be forced."

His smile faded, and he ran his hands through his hair. "The reason we do this, the really big reason why we started this whole thing, is because our little sister got taken and forced into a mating bond. And it's a permanent thing. As much as we wanted to kill that fucking alpha, doing that would have permanently damaged her in the process." I swallowed hard and started fidgeting with my shirt. "How? I mean, isn't it a mutual thing?" Gabriel stuffed his hands in his pockets and I could see a muscle in his jaw twitch. I suddenly wished I hadn't asked. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Yes and no." His voice had an edge to it as he spoke. "The way you feel when you can't get enough sex, that's a precursor to you going into heat. You haven't really been exposed to any alphas yet, which is why you haven't gone full bitch yet. Meaning full heat, I'm not insulting you." He winked. "Oh, and in case you're thinking it's unfair, alphas aren't immune either. When we go into a rut it's…" he hummed for a moment, searching for the right words. "It's like we are possessed with the need to mate, and if we don't have a mate, we can become more than a little violent. We take what we want, and don't really give a crap if whoever we find is willing. And if that omega happens to be in heat…" He trailed off and I let the words sink in.

He cleared his throat. "As for the forcing part, it's incredibly easy for an alpha to coerce an omega. I have a mate, and I could get you down on all fours in front of me with minimal effort." I swallowed the retort I was planning when I saw the look in his eyes. It was predatory, and I could feel what he was talking about, it took maximum effort on my part to not start whimpering for him. He relaxed, and I suddenly felt like I could breathe again. "Jane, this is serious. There are alphas that would take you by force, and treat you as nothing more than a slave to their desires. There are even some mated alphas that have been known to take advantage of an unsuspecting omega, so it's up to you to be the overly cautious one."

"So the two alphas upstairs?" I pondered it a bit more. I was safe here, I really didn't want to go into heat, but better alone than getting violated. Gabriel laughed, and I gave him a questioning look. "Sorry," he snickered, "Archangels can hear everything someone around them is thinking, whether we want to or not. And you will get violated, but preferably by your own alpha. I'll let you get some rest, and," he gestured towards the bags, "I mean it when I say take your time." I watched as he turned and headed for the elevator.

I waited until I heard the elevator doors close, then grabbed the nearest bag, praying it would hold the answer I so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

~Omegas~

I took a few breaths, and thought about everything Gabriel had said. I slowly opened the bag, and sniffed, trying to ignore the weirdness of the whole situation. The scent was overpowering, and I shut the bag immediately. My senses had told me this was a definite no. I took a few more breaths through my nose, trying to clear out the scent before opening the other bag. I opened it, and sniffed. It was milder, like the forest after a rain. Not too bad, I thought. But I picked up something else on it, a vague other scent that tickled my nose. It smelled familiar and I pressed my face into it, my body responding slightly.

It took me a moment, then I knew. Gabriel. Maybe it was the other scent mixed with his that was causing me to react? I had smelled him before and why was it making me react now? I knew the closer I got to my heat the more smells would affect me. I tried smelling the shirt again, and I kept getting drawn back to where Gabriel's hand must have been. I finally gave up pretending I wasn't scenting him and laid back on the blankets, the shirt clutched to my face.

~Alphas~

Jasmine exited the elevator, and smiled brightly when she saw Jane sleeping, Samandriel's shirt clutched to her face. She turned and made her way back upstairs quickly.

Gabriel looked up as Jasmine ran towards him, hands moving a mile minute. The four archangels looked at her, then Gabriel smiled. "Samandriel's shirt? Are you sure?" Jasmine nodded and replied. _She was asleep with that awful wiener hut shirt pressed to her face._ "Good," said Gabriel, "I'll go down in a bit and talk to her." _I'm going down now to wait_ Jasmine signed excitedly.

They chatted about it a bit, deciding Gabriel would be completely sure before bringing Samandriel down to see her. He headed down the elevator, and strolled over towards his mate, slipping an arm around her waist. Jasmine nuzzled his neck, and pointed. _Didn't I tell you?_ Gabriel followed her gaze and saw Jane still sleeping, the red and white striped shirt pressed into her face. He spoke quietly. "Looks like it, but I need to be sure before dragging Sam down here to scent her." Jasmine nodded, shifting from foot to foot, anxious for the omega to awaken.

~Omegas~

My nose twitched, and the scent of dark chocolate and sex seemed almost overpowering, causing me to sit up quickly and look around. I saw Gabriel and Jasmine watching me, a huge smile on Jasmine's face. She signed quickly towards Gabriel. "Jasmine wants to know if you slept well. And the shirt you're holding is Samandriel's, what did you think of his scent?"

I wanted to tell them the truth, but one look at Jasmine and the thought of how it would make her feel was too much. So I told as much truth as I could. "It's… comforting, I mean if that makes sense?" Which was true, it felt comfortable, but it was Gabriel's scent that made my insides warm and tingly.

Jasmine smiled even brighter, her perfect white teeth showing. She signed and Gabriel spoke for her. "I'm so happy to hear that. I still don't want you to feel like you should jump at the first alpha you respond towards, but it's a really good sign." I nodded, and returned her smile. "Do you think I should meet him? Or should I give you something with my scent?" I barely got the words out and Gabriel shook his head. "No, I'd rather not have your scent upstairs yet." He turned towards Jasmine and something unspoken passed between them. She waved at me and headed back towards the elevator. Gabriel waited until she was gone, and the smile fell from his lips.

"Something else you'd like to tell me Jane?" His voice was emotionless, and his eyes guarded. I shifted uncomfortably, and stared down at the shirt in my hands, unable to speak. "Jane, maybe you forgot that I can tell when I am not getting the whole truth from someone. I believe you when you say his scent makes you comfortable, but what is it you aren't telling us?" I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"It's your scent Gabriel, after we spoke last night, I noticed that Samandriel's shirt had your scent on it. And for some reason…" he started laughing, and I looked up at him. "Jane, I grabbed that shirt after I was all over my mate and hadn't showered. You must have smelled the sex on my hands, and I am sorry, that can have quite an effect on omegas." I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping Gabriel was right. "I guess that makes sense. But I really did find Samandriel's scent comforting. Maybe he should come down?" My voice came out whiny, and I hated it.

Gabriel looked thoughtful. "Yes, but from now on I'm staying clear just to be safe. Archangel Alphas have the strongest pheromones, and we should all stay away while you scent any potential mates." I tried to stay calm, and managed to do so until Gabriel was gone. I felt guilty and confused, why did it matter if Gabriel stayed away, especially since it was just the sex I smelled that made me want him. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

~Alphas~

Gabriel paced in his room, waiting for Jasmine. Jane's pheromones had rubbed him the wrong way from the beginning, and he should have said something to all of them, but hadn't. He ran his hands through his hair. Her scent clung to him like a bad feeling, and he needed to be rid of it. Where the hell was his mate at?

She came in a few moments later, giving him a concerned look and pulling him close. _What's wrong? You're more jumpy than a cat in a dog kennel._ He kissed the top of her head and breathed her scent in, cherry blossoms and honey. _You ok?_ Gabriel fisted her hair and devoured her mouth, hands roaming her body eagerly. She whimpered, pressing herself against her mate. Gabriel picked her up and carried her to bed, needing more than a small distraction from his concerns about the omega downstairs.

~Omegas~

I heard the elevator and tried to relax. I saw Kevin and Kylee, followed by Samandriel, I recognized his scent immediately. I breathed him in as he came forward, and noticed Kevin and Kylee hanging back, they seemed to be there for moral support I guessed. Samandriel smelled a bit nervous, and he gave me a shy smile. "I'm Samandriel, but you can call me Sam if you'd like." I returned his smile, and breathed him in some more.

"Jane." His smell of fresh rain and forest tickled my nose, and I felt comfortable and relaxed immediately. "It's nice to meet you Sam." He stepped closer to the bars and I could see his nose twitching, and his smile widened. I hoped that meant he liked my scent, I really just wanted to get out, I wanted to have a relationship like Jasmine and… I needed to not think about Gabriel right now.

Samandriel's hands closed over the bars, and I slid my hands over his. I felt safe when we touched, the knowledge that Sam would always keep me protected filled me. I can do this, I told myself, and I can make this work.


	3. Chapter 3

~Alphas~

Gabriel watched his mate as she slept, wondering why he didn't just tell her his thoughts about Jane. He absentmindedly stroked her back, and she sighed in her sleep. He hoped that everything would just fall in to place with Samandriel, and that his concerns would go unfounded. He had only ever seen one other occasion with an omega like that, and it had not ended well. Even though it had been so long ago, he could still not shake the image out of his head. At the very least he needed to tell Balthazar, he owed his brother that much. Gabriel made his way towards Bal and Kevin's room, listening before knocking. He really didn't want to walk in on them doing the deed. It was quiet, and before he could knock Bal opened the door.

"We need to talk." Bal nodded and followed Gabriel downstairs and outside. Bal watched his older brother as he paced in the garden, his hands running through his hair. "Well?" asked Bal. "Brother, what's wrong?" Gabriel sighed and took a breath. "You remember Lindsey?" Bal stiffened, and nodded slowly. "Bal, I just… it's Jane. I haven't told anyone, because I'm hoping I'm wrong, but she has that same… feel to her."

Balthazar's face paled a bit. "You think she's unable to be mated? Gabriel, Lindsey was damaged goods from the start. Does Jane seem… damaged to you?" Gabriel sighed and shrugged. "I hope it isn't true, but she just… rubs me the wrong way." Balthazar gave Gabriel a leveling look. "And what is it exactly that you haven't told me Gabriel?"

Gabriel stared a hole in the grass under his feet. "She told me she was attracted to my scent. I laughed it off as I had just been with Jasmine before I put Samandriel's shirt in that bag… but now I don't know. And I haven't told Jasmine, now I think if I do she may go all crazy alpha female on Jane if I'm not careful." Bal laughed humorlessly. "Or on you brother?" Gabriel shuddered. "I sure as hell hope not, yeesh."

Balthazar gave him a thoughtful look. "I don't suppose it's too early for a drink?" Gabriel clapped his brother on the back. "Lead the way."

~Omegas~

They say that even with the best of intentions, things can still go wrong. I was sitting in a small cottage that was adjacent to what I found out was basically a mansion. It was in the middle of nowhere, with gardens, a pool and pretty much anything a human could want or need was there. And once I was mated with Sam, it would be mine to use also.

I was trying to not be obvious as I looked out the window towards the pool, where Gabriel was standing there in board shorts and dripping wet, looking entirely too good to be true. I watched the other archangels also, Michael was sprawled out in a lounge chair next to Adam, Lucifer was sitting in the shade with a book and Rafael had his arm draped around Kylee. I saw Jasmine climbing out of the pool, and felt a bit self-conscious, she had a body that would make any woman jealous, with her vivid green eyes, thick red hair and creamy skin. The feeling in my gut worsened as she slid her arms around Gabriel and he pulled her in for a kiss.

I kept telling myself that I would have what they had with Samandriel, and things would be fine. It just seemed unfair somehow that all the seriously good-looking and powerful alphas were already taken. I turned away from the window and walked around the small cottage, it would be my temporary home until… well until I was claimed by Sam.

I understood the basics of the claiming process, Kevin had explained it to me, and he also said he was the one that had to tell me because it was a 'different process' with archangels than with angels. I asked what was so different and the apprehensive look he gave me made me think twice about wanting to know. I had seen the bite marks on their necks, well healed but prominent. Kevin had mentioned that it was 'more violent' and regular omegas like us couldn't handle the 'collateral damage' from mating an archangel. They were evidentially different genetically, stronger and more capable, and somehow more submissive at the same time.

'More submissive?' I had asked him. He shrugged. 'They need to be, according to what Balthazar tells me. Archangels are all about power play, and an aggressive omega could get… damaged I guess'. I didn't ask about Jasmine, and wondered how she had managed to get Gabriel. 'You're thinking about Jasmine' he had said. My turn to shrug. 'She's got all the qualities of an archangels mate, and she's special, being empathic and all that.' But still aggressive, I thought to myself.

I drug myself back to the present and peeked back out the window, and immediately wished I hadn't. Everyone was gone except Gabriel and Jasmine, and he had her pinned under him on one of the padded lounge chairs. I knew I should turn away and not watch, but his naked form on top of hers was too enticing, the muscles in his body rippling in the sun as he ravished his mate. I watched her as her head arched back and pleasure was etched across her face. His teeth grazing across her neck caused a tingling deep inside me, and I hurriedly turned away from the window and fled to my bedroom.

~Alphas~

Gabriel collapsed down on his mate, listening to her ragged breathing as he nuzzled her neck. She whimpered and tightened her arms around him. _Should I even bother to ask what's gotten in to you today?_ He pressed his face further into her neck and just breathed in her scent. She started to sign again and he gave a low growl, causing her hands to stutter. "Hush" he whispered breathily in her ear. "Just let me enjoy you" Jasmine whimpered again and huffed a breathy sigh, causing another growl to emanate from him, his teeth sinking slightly into her throat. He didn't break skin but she stilled and simply held him close to her.

Gabriel could feel her concern, but that wasn't the only thing he had felt a few moments ago. He was torn between telling Jasmine about Jane, and now that he knew the little omega had been watching them it only made him more on edge. He really wanted to push for Samandriel to just mate the damn girl, but he would have to explain why he was in such a rush about it. Which he had no intention of doing. His frustration was mounting again, and he turned his attention back to Jasmine, reclaiming her mouth and digging his nails into her bottom. She gasped and whimpered as he took her even harder than before, he knew she didn't understand why, so he kept his face in her neck as rutted into her.

~Omegas~

I finally managed to calm myself, after a shower and some food. I knew Samandriel would be joining me at sundown tomorrow, and at this point I couldn't wait. I paced and ate and showered and watched the clock, slept and started over doing the same things.

I looked at the clock again, I took a shaky breath. One more hour, I told myself, just one more and I can forget about Gabriel and concentrate on my new mate, and my new life.


End file.
